Mai-Otome X Capcom: The Phantom Pain Arc, Part 1 - Sigma
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Now that Nagi Dài Artai's army have been defeated by the Otomes, it'll be a matter of time for the Four Evil Generals, who now call themselves as The Phantom Pain to make their move; their true purpose is to eliminate Nagi and to achieve their perfect conquest over the world of the Otomes. First, will Sigma, the leader of the Mavericks, try his luck?
1. Shock and Awe

Mai-Otome X Capcom: The Phantom Pain Arc, Part 1 - Sigma scenario #1: **Shock and Awe**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I own nothing of Mai-Otome, Mega Man X, and other Capcom games._

_**NOTE:**__ This arc takes place after Nagi Dài Artai's betrayal by Sanctus, as well his defeat and arrest._

* * *

_The scene shows all of Artai's forces retreating from Garderobe back to their homeland. When they arrived, one of the soldiers see a glint coming from the sky. Unbeknownst to them, as the ray of light landed into a ground; creating a massive explosion; killing all of the archduke's soldiers in the blink of an eye, taking the entire principality with it._

* * *

_Few weeks later..._

**Alia:** Hunter Base to Garderobe, response please!

**Natsuki:** _[opens the communication screen of Alia]_ I'm the headmistress of Garderobe, what can I help you?

**Alia:** We came to advise you guys that a nuclear bombing has occured in Artai a couple of weeks ago._ [Alia opens a screenshot of the nuclear bombing_ _incident] _The area has sustained grave casualties, from civilians to military personnel.

**Natsuki:** What?! [turns to Alia's evidence]

**Axl:** They (Mavericks) just fired a nuke? You gotta be kidding me!

**Zero:** Maybe Sigma may have something to do with this... _[turns his communications to Alia]_ Alia, have you already traced where was the exact location where the nuclear warhead was fired?

**Alia:** Unfortunately, we haven't found anything yet. I suggest you try investigate the area for a bit.

**Zero:** Well, that's fine by me.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a hospital in Windbloom, we see Nina taking care of her father, Sergay, who was wounded by Sanctus' Alto Angelos weeks after her master was usurped by the Order of the Sword._

**Nina:** Father, how could they do this to you... And I thought I wouldn't expect this to happen. Sanctus and his men, they don't deserve mercy! I'll make sure they will pay for the atrocities they've committed! _[as someone knocks the door, she answers it; with Arika and Dante paying a visit.]_ Arika What brings you here?

**Arika:** Nina-chan, I have bad news. Artai has been destroyed...

**Nina:** _[gasps]_ By who?

**Arika:** The Four Evil Generals... They were sent by Sanctus to kill archduke Nagi.

**Dante:** And that mad scientist (Agnus) working there, is also one of them.

**Nina:** _[an angry Nina smashes the wall]_ First, Sanctus nearly took my father's life away, and then he sent some of his men to kill His Highness? _[turns to the unconscious Sergay.]_ Father, I must go now. I WILL make sure that Sanctus and his men will rot in Hell! _[at Arika]_ Let's get moving, Arika!

* * *

In the Headmistress' Office in Garderobe Academy, we see Arika, Nina, and Dante pleading to Natsuki to investigate the ruins of Artai, but to Arika's dismay, Natsuki disapproves her pleas, for the radiation levels around the principality is high.

**Natsuki:** Sorry. I cannot allow you to go to Artai to investigate, I will only leave it to the Maverick Hunters.

**Arika:** Please, headmistress!

**Natsuki:** Absolutely, no! You don't even know about the danger of radioactive exposure to your nanomachines?

**Arika:** But..._ [Nero, Vergil, Morrigan, and Shizuru emerged]_

**Vergil:** Looks like this war is beyond from over...

**Dante:** _[laughs]_ Say, brother. What makes you say that?

**Vergil:** Jedah Dohma's army are trying to exploit the Otomes' weaknesses. As far as I'm concerned, he wants to rid this world of Otomes and build a new world for his race of demons. And lets not forget, he has three powerful allies he can join forces with.

**Nero:** Come to think of it... Like hell, that place (Artai) is completely messed up. _[gloats]_ Those Mavericks really showed the archduke's army who's boss.

**Morrigan:** Fufufufu... To think Jedah would make his own empire in this world. I'm sure he's far different from my father.

**Vergil:** Headmistress, if I were you, you must all prepare yourselves for what possibilities if the Four Generals came here to invade this place and exploit the technology here.

**Shizuru:** He's right, for we are still aware that the Order of the Sword wants our technologies themselves in hopes of ruling the world. _[a mysterious voice eerie from somewhere]_

_**Someone's Voice:**_ I guess it's too late for that! [a holographic image of Sigma appear before Arika and company.]

**Alia [radio]: **It's Sigma!

**Sigma:** _[at Natsuki]_ Are you the headmistress of Garderobe?

**Natsuki:** W-who are you?!

**Sigma:** Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sigma, the leader of the Mavericks. I have come here through Jedah's errands; bring the archduke of Artai to us, and we will postpone the invasion of your homelands. If you don't, we will create our empire out of your technology! You have 48 hours to bring Nagi Dài Artai to us!

_Sigma's hologram disappears thereafter._

**Arika:** Headmistress, what should we do?

**Natsuki:** We don't have any choice. We need to turn him (Nagi) to them. If we don't, everything will end up just like what he did... First, we must assemble the Five Columns to meet up with the Four Generals; if this is a trap, we have no choice to fight back!

* * *

Author's Note:

-**Shock and awe** (technically known as **rapid dominance**) is a military doctrine based on the use of overwhelming power, dominant battlefield awareness, dominant maneuvers, and spectacular displays of force to paralyze an adversary's perception of the battlefield and destroy its will to fight.


	2. The Black Hand

Mai-Otome X Capcom: The Phantom Pain Arc, Part 1 - Sigma scenario #2: **The Black Hand**

* * *

_"The Otomes now learn they must turn Nagi Dài Artai to the Four Evil Generals; will this be a trap? The fate of the prince of Artai is at stake!"_

* * *

_[Alia calls to X, Zero, and Axl via monitor communication]_

**Alia:** Hunter Base, come in! We just learned that Sigma wants to take Archduke Nagi!

**X:** What?!

**Zero:** Perhaps Sigma wants him (Nagi) dead.

**X:** _[as well Alia look at Zero]_ What do you mean, Zero?

**Axl:** What Zero just said could BE a trap.

**Zero:** I guess Axl's right about that. We can't shake the feeling that Sigma is part of the Four Alliance of Evil.

**Signas:** If your and Axl's assumptions are correct, let us know!

**Alia:** Right, Zero. I have a feeling that they are a dangerous force to be reckoned with. So, tell everyone to stay alert.

* * *

_[Meanwhile at the Headmistress' office, the Otomes gathered, so does Chris, Jill, Sheva, Leon, Dante, Nero, and Vergil.]_

**Kyrie:** What's going on, Nero?

**Nero:** I'm not sure about this, Kyrie. The Four Alliance of Evil want to sell out the archduke of Artai to prevent this war from continuing.

_[Natsuki comes in.]_

**Natsuki:** As we all know, that one of the Four Evil Generals, Sigma, wants us to turn Archduke Nagi Dài Artai to their army. I have a feeling this would be one of the only ways that the prince will atone from the crimes he committed.

_[Axl then appears with X and Zero.]_

**Axl:** Headmistress, we just received an urgent call from Hunter Base!

**X:** ...about turning the archduke to Sigma.

**Natsuki:** Yes, what is it?

**Zero:** Our commanders in the base just warned us about this could be a trap.

_[everyone reacted in shock]_

**Natsuki:** Are you sure about this?!

**X:** I suggest everybody to stay alert first. I'm not sure Mavericks could be stopping our tracks.

**Axl:** If things go from bad to worse, let us know!

**Natsuki:** Thank you for your warning Maverick Hunters. _[points to everyone]_ If we are sure of the Maverick Hunters' warning we have no choice but to return fire if fired upon.

* * *

_[Meanwhile, from a distant place...]_

**Dynamo:** How long for them to give you the present, boss?

**Sigma:** Be patient, Dynamo. The archduke of Artai is now prepared for his impending death.

**Dynamo:** Who's goin' for the shot?

**Sigma:** It's your luck, Dynamo.

**Dynamo:** Yeah, baby! Woohoo! _[dances overjoyed]_

**Sigma:** When we are done with the Otomes, the world will be ours for the taking! [laughs evilly]

* * *

_[Back in the hospital in Windbloom, Major Wáng recupirates from his wounds, with Nina, Arika, and Dante on his side.]_

**Nina:** Father!

**Sergay:** Nina, what happened?

**Nina:** His Highness was betrayed by Sanctus. And now the Four Alliance of Evil want to bring his (Nagi) head to Sanctus.

**Sergay:** Sanctus betrayed us, just as I suspected. He just want the power of the Harmonium to awaken the Savior. Nina, you are still his Otome. You must also make sure the safety of His Highness at all cost. _[at Arika and Dante]_ Antsy, I presume the Four Alliance of Evil has abducted Princess Mashiro, you and Dante still continue of rescuing her.

**Arika:** I know. Sanctus had turned Mashiro to the Four Evil Generals.

**Sergay:** You three must go now. His Highness' fate is at stake!

* * *

_[meanwhile in the ruins in Artai.]_

**Nagi:** Headmistress, what's going on? _[looks at Sigma]_ Huh, who is he?!

_[Everybody (except Nagi) glared angrily at Sigma]_

**Sigma:** Very good... I know people like you listen to what we say. _[snaps his finger.]_

_[Out of nowhere, Dynamo appears, and slashes Nagi from behind. The latter slumps into the ground thereafter, whilst blood spilling profusely around Nagi.]_

**Natsuki:** NO! _[Everybody got a shocked reaction on their faces.]_

**Dynamo:** Sorry, I was late for the party. The boss right here just made the late call!

**Natsuki:** You... _[Sigma gets a grin on his face.]_

**Nina:** Your highness!

**Arika:** Nina, wait!

_[Nina and Arika tend to the dying Nagi's aid.]_

**Nina:** Your highness, speak to me! Are you alright?!

**Nagi:** Nina... I'm sorry that I have abused all of your power. _[then turns to Arika.]_ Arika-chan, take good care of Mashiro-chan for me._ [Nagi then dies due to blood loss.]_

**Nina:** Oh, no! Your highness! No! No! NO! _[driven with tears, Nina turns her attention to Sigma]_ You BASTARD!

_[as Nina attempts to charge head-on towards Sigma, Seth emerges.]_

**Seth:** Shoryuken! _[upon executing the move, knocking Nina back to Arika.]_

**Arika:** Nina-chan!

**Seth:** Hahahahahaha! Not so fast, dear child! _[then Agnus appears]_

**Agnus:** F-F-F-F-Finally! Everything is all a-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cording to plan! _[then Jedah emerges]_

**Jedah:** Excellent work, Sigma. Thank you. [to the Otomes] Now, you have finally witness the power of the Four Alliance of Evil! I, Jedah Dohma, the king of the Demon World and leader of this Alliance shall bring you all to your destruction!

**Natsuki:** It's a trap!

**Arika:** What's should we do, headmistress?!

**Natsuki:** You two contact the Maverick Hunters. Tell them they destroyed our package!

**Arika:** Right. _[with Dante appearing at the same time.]_

**Dante:** Mind if I tag along for the ride?

**Arika:** Let's go, Dante, Nina-chan!

_[Arika, Dante and Nina escaped the ambush of the Four Generals, while the other Otomes try to fend them off.]_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-The title of this chapter is a reference of the namesake of the organization who are sent to assassinate Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria in 1914.

-And the events in the story is a similar nod on how Archduke Ferdinand was killed.


End file.
